


a soft, warm christmas

by starrymomo



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Jiro and Rui being Dumbasses in LoveTM, M/M, Michio being soft for his two dumb friends, SideM Scret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: S.E.M celebrates christmas, or so was expected. Waking up too soon, gling to see who you like... it might change things.(SideM Secret Santa for Ria! Hope you like it ♡)





	a soft, warm christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you have lots of fun and smiles ♡ I also hope you like your gift, Ria!

"What are you doing here…", said a very tired voice, looking at a young, smiling blonde.

" _Merry Christmas_ , Jiro!", said Rui cheerfully, while showing a shopping bag.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning… what are you even doing here?", asked Jiro, letting Rui come in.

It had been tradition for some years to celebrate Christmas together: Jiro, Rui and Michio just talking and drinking. They also got together for other celebrations, of course. Normally they would choose someone's house, decide an hour, and then get all together. But as of last year… every celebration they did at Jiro's house, Rui would come really early. Jiro always grumbled about how he came too early, that help wasn't needed… but Rui would not listen.

It wasn't as if Jiro was angry with Rui, or hated that. It was just troublesome waking up so early, and he didn't have the energy to understand half of what Rui hurriedly talked about. Even though, it was kind of nice spending that time with Rui ーeven if he would have preferred for Rui to appear at more normal hours.

While Jiro had been thinking, and doing the basic hygine deeds one does after waking up, Rui had been happily chirping about the lastest popular show he had seen on TV, and leaving the things he brought in the kitchen.

Jiro came out of the bathroom looking more like a normal person, and not some sleep deprived being. He then looked at Rui and sighed.

"Anyways, what did you bring?", asked, looking at Rui while he took everything out of the bag.

"Oh! I brought some _Christmas Cake_! And also these new beers I found at the supermarket! Their taste is really *cool*!", answered Rui, showing off said items.

Jiro nodded, and took the beers.

"Did you bring enough?", he questioned while going to the living room.

Rui laughed, chirping an _of course!_ , he brought enough just in case they drank too much. They weren't drunkards, but of course sometimes they would let themselves go a bit when they celebrated something.

While Jiro was searching for a channel, Rui sat next to him on the sofa. He watched as Jiro flicked through the different channels, commenting the shows he found interesting. In the end Jiro left some procedural crime tv show, and took a can of beer, looking at it.

"Is something wrong, Jiro?", asked Rui, looking at Jiro intently.

"It's just… isn't it a bit too early to be drinking beer?", questioned back, looking at the clock in the wall.

It marked a bit later than 8 and a quarter.

They fell silent, and then Rui laughed.

"You are _right_ , _Mister_ Yamashita!", chirped. "Hmmm… we could go buy other things! We could buy some *christmas decoration*, or some more food!"

Jiro sighed. Now they had to go out. But how could he say no? He got up, and told Rui to wait.

While Jiro changed, Rui was cheerfully talking in the hallway, saying all the things they could buy. Jiro's brain disconnected when Rui was at the 10th thing. It's not like he didn't care, but Rui was way too excited and Jiro was way too sleepy.

After that, and happily talking about what to buy and do, they left the house. 

After sometime walking, Jiro could swear he was actually in Alaska, because he was freezing. Thankfully, he wore warm clothes but… he had no hat, nor gloves, so his ears and hands were dying slowly... Rui seemed in the same situation, though he did have gloves which was… way better than Jiro's situation.

"When did it get so cold…", said Jiro, rubbing his hands together.

" *Yeah!* It got incredibly cold so _fast_!", answered Rui, rubbing his hands too. He wore gloves, but that did not mean they warmed his hands…

Jiro looked at the sky, and Rui followed next. All was grey. The once blue sky had been completly covered by clouds that forecasted snow.

"Ah, it's going to snow…", muttered Jiro, while mist came out of his mouth.

"It seems so! A _christmas_ day with snow… it will be so _pretty_!", responded Rui, in the same tone and with a warm smile in his face.

Jiro looked at him. Rui looked… so happy. He was chirping about something, but Jiro couldn't hear much. He was allured by the man by his side, he felt… warm. 

"Jiro? Jiiiiirooooo~ _Come on_! Are you listening to me?", hummed Rui, taking Jiro away from his state.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. It's just… way too cold. I had a, uh, brain freezd or something.", answered Jiro. 

"Oh! Then we should hurry!!", chirped Rui while he started walking.

Jiro let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. What a bullet did he dodge…

After that they kept walking, talking about their days, about the last jobs they did… But Jiro still had that weird warm feeling. He couldn't stop his need to look at Rui, looking furtively at him.

Jiro breathed slowly while Rui looked at some christmas cakes. He was taking in the happiness in his friend. The red cheeks and nose, his warm smile, his glittering eyes… under the faint glow of the shop's lights, the cold and ethereal aura the incoming snow was creating… Rui looked…

"Beautiful…", muttered Jiro, completly enticed by the blonde.

"Hm? Did you say anything, Jiro?", asked Rui, looking at Jiro with confusion.

"Huh? No! No, I, uh… Well, I meant to say that the display is very pretty and beautiful, don't you think?", stammered Jiro while diverting his attention to the bakery's display, full of christmas cakes.

Rui looked at Jiro. He wasn't exactly sure about it, but decided to shrug it off.

They then decided to keep going, walking along the streets full of decorations. But there was… a certain feel of awkwardness between them. Neither of them knew very much what happend, what they did or didn't feel at that moment. 

But even so, walking in total silence while looking around, making some comments sometimes when something caught their eye… it was somehow comforting.

After some time passed it started to snow. Both looked at the sky, and commented on how everything was starting to get white. In the end, they decided to go home empty handed, as they did not buy anything.

The moment Jiro opened the door, a warm air camd out. Rui exclaimed something and entered the house happily, taking in the warmth. Jiro did the same, though in a more calm fashion.

Once they left everything on their place, they started to make lunch. It was very awkward, but they made through it somehow, talking about trivial things like tv shows or the events S.E.M would have to attend after the festivities.

After some very awkward minutes while watching tv, Jiro decided something.

"We could, uh, drink some beer, right?", asked Jiro while fixating his gaze on the tv. 

Rui agreed, wanting that weird mood dissappear. It was making him think too much. 

Think about how nice Jiro actually was, how caring and truly hard working. About how he felt warm and happy by his side, about how he wanted to…

"Rui. Rui.", muttered Jiro, trying to catch Rui's attention to no avail. "RUI!", he then screamed.

Rui jumped on his place, and looked at Jiro with a surprised and shocked face. Jiro looked at him with a questioning gaze and…

"AHAHAHAHA!! _Sorry!_ I was in my own world, wasn't I?", laughed Rui, with obvious nervousness. "Well, let's drink!", added then, taking a beer from Jiro's hands and starting to drink.

And that they did. They started, and kept going. They laughed and talked cheerfully, laughing at some weird contest show that was on TV.

Some more time passed, things calming down. Jiro looked at Rui. His cheeks and ears looked rosy, his blonde hair all tousled… To Jiro's ears, his laugh sounded like angels singing and his warm smile made all snow outside melt.

And he couldn't help it. He got closer to Rui, who stopped laughing and looked at Jiro with half lided eyes. Jiro looked at Rui's lips, and then directed his gaze to Rui's eyes. They looked glassy, and as Jiro got closer, Rui slowly closed his eyes.

And then, the world stopped. Rui's lips were warm and soft against Jiro's. They felt… weird. But it was a nice kind of 'weird'. They kept kissing, slowly, taking in every feeling that went through them, not thinking at all. Jiro put his hand on Rui's warm cheek, making Rui stop the kiss.

Jiro looked at him weirdly. Did he do something wrong? He went to say something, but Rui put a finger over his lips.

"Your handsh… they are… very cold…", muttered Rui, very slowly and softly. 

Jiro huffed, and moved Rui's fingers away. He warned Rui about his hands, and took Rui's face between them, kissing him again.

The kiss started slow, sweet and warm like chocolate. But little by little, everything went further. Theur hands explored each other, and they kissed more and more.

Until Jiro stopped. This time, it was Rui who looked confused, who tried to decypher why Jiro stopped when everything felt so warm and nice.

"I don't shink we sshoul… do thish…", huffed Jiro drunkenly.

Rui went to say something, but Jiro put a finger over his lips, imitating what the blond had done. Rui smiled, and laughed. Jiro started laughing too, and then hugged Rui. 

Silence fell, while they hugged and took in each other's warmth... each other's smell and slow breaths. Slowly, Jiro started to speak.

"Y'know… I… I like you a whooooole lot…", muttered Jiro against Rui's soft hair. It smell good, like honey and roses…

"Mhm…", hummed Rui slowly, hugging Jiro a bit more. "Me too…", he added, sighing contently.

Slowly but surely, the world stilled for them. Slowly but surely, everything was calm and soft and warm… And like that, with snow falling outside, the tv and their breaths llulled them to sleep…

Much later, Michio arrived. He called Jiro three times to no avail, and decided to use the extra key Jiro had given both Rui and Michio in case something happened. 

Michio opened the door, and soon heard Jiro's unmistakable snores. He followed the sound and… Michio could only sigh, though then he softly smiled. He knew how much those two liked eachother, and though they were his friends… Michio was honestly tired of having them dump all their feelings unto him, asking advice they didn't ever follow.

Michio decided that it was best to leave, but not before covering his friends with a blanket so the warmth and love they felt didn't escape into the night… 

And with a soft smile and a full heart, Jiro and Rui spent their best christmas night under the warm blankets and their soft heartbeats.


End file.
